In recent years, innovations in web application and Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) have brought about considerable changes to the capabilities offered through traditional phone and communication services. In some distributed or cloud-based telephony systems, the routing of audio, video, or other media files can be determined or limited by the location and/or availability of the appropriate computing resources. In the case of conference calls, the size of the conference, the quality of the media communication, and capability to support all regions can be limited and can be resource prohibitive. In some cases, conferencing systems are replicated in different regions. But such solutions do not solve inter-regional communication issues, and further creates division in infrastructure, which can complicate maintenance and further improvement. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for managing conferencing in a distributed communication network. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.